wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Spelling class gone wrong
Persian could not believe Topaz had told him to teach the dragonets again. Last time he tried to teach them they tied him to a chair and trickled him with feathers for 5 hours. Persian pushed the door to the classroom open only to find Falcon on top of the teacher's desk trying to explain communism to his peers. "Now" Falcon said "this spells Communism" he pointed to the chalk board which had the letters C U M M U N I S M on it. "Here comes the teacher!" One of the Skywing dragonets shouted loudly as Persian fixed his eyes on Falcon. " that doesn't spell communism, that spells Cummunism" Persian said waving his talon as the class stifled laughs. Persian picked up Falcon off his desk despite his protest and put him by his desk. "so class, today we're gonna do spelling. isn't that wonderful" Persian smiled as the class looked very unamused except for Falcon who was bouncing like a mad rabbit. He turned and wrote hyperbola on the chalkboard, "ok who knows what this spells?" Persian asked the class. "its spells Hyperbola" Citrine a light orange dragoness in the back of the class said. "no its hyperbole" Persian hissed in frustration "it spells hyperbole" "um Uncle" Razelle yawned lighting paper on fire "thats hyperbola you spelled hyperbole wrong" The entire class erupted in laughs as Persian blushed in embarrassment. "One of you spell hyperbole on the chalk board and explain what it means" Persian ordered. Rosa raised her talon "I'll do it" She smiled brightly walking up to the chalk board and spelling hyperbole "hyperbole '''means exaggerated statements or claims not meant to be taken literally." Rosa said primly as the class clapped, Persian was pretty sure he heard Perish laugh "a 2 year old dragonet can spell better than him" Persian glared at the class but they didn't shut up. "ok ok thats enough" Persian sighed "who here can spell '''lucid?" "i can" Perish yelled before anyone else could speak "its L U C I D" "your wron- wait did you just spell that right?" Persian yelled slamming his talons on the desk. "its a pretty simple word" Perish shrugged "its only 5 letter word" The entire class was laughing again as Persian wrote misanthrope ' on the chalkboard. "Alright what does this word mean?" Persian asked the class. " I know" Persian's son yelped "'Misanthrope ' means a Dragon who dislikes dragonkind and avoids society." The red and orange dragonet smiled at his father, which made a Persian a little happy ( not much though). "Now will someone please spell '''ambiguous ' on the chalkboard" Persian requested somewhat kindly. Rosa got up and wrote 'ambiguous ' on the chalkboard with ease. "happy?" the hybrid dragoness asked "NO" Persian shouted as the class exchanged smirks and whispered laughs "i would be happy if my little sister who just happens to be the queen would not make me do this stupid job" the class erupted into laughter again. Persian growled in annoyance "just spell 'cynical'l" "ITS C Y N I C A L'" The entire class screamed "AND IT MEANS believing that dragons are motivated by self-interest; distrustful of human sincerity or integrity." Persian felt as if his ears were bleeding suddenly someone shoved him backwards and he fell into a wooden box which he realized was a coffin He looked up to see Robin and Rage closing the coffin "wait no stop" Persian screamed as he heard the door open and the class leave the room laughing. '''24 hours later' Topaz opened the coffin to find her older brother asleep. she smiled and left a note that said. all the dragons got ice cream for obeying my orders which were to lock you in a coffin for 24 hours. the end Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (Lightangel2007) Category:Genre (Comedy) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Joke Pages